Quel joyeux réveillon
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDEPENDANTE]Voilà que nous apprenons qu'en perdant un pari Sherlock confère à Moriarty le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de John pendant six heures. Et que ce passe-t-il si, en plus de cela, c'est le réveillon ? Que va faire Sebastian pour gérer toutes ces personnes ingérables ?


Voici un petit OS pour le réveillon.

Auteur : MlleHeathcliff

Pairing : John/Moriarty (juste au début) .

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient tout revient aux créateur de la série Sherlock. Seul l'histoire est à moi. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cela.

Raiting : T (parce qu'il y a des chemise qui volent)

.

Enfoy !

* * *

 **o0...Quel Joyeux Réveillon...0o**

* * *

Sherlock et John était tranquillement installé dans leur fauteuil respectif, sirotant une tasse de thé. Les deux compères venaient de rentrer d'une dure affaire qui leur avait pris plus d'une journée à résoudre mais en même temps Sherlock avait été plus que désagréable … Bien plus qu'à son habitude. C'est donc pour cela que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, en rentrant, le médecin avait décrété qu'ils ne bougeraient pas le soir du réveillon et si, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes voulait résoudre une affaire, qu'il le fasse lui-même. Mrs Hudson avait bien gentiment apporté le thé comme à son habitude avec ses indécollables réflexions. « Oh Sherlock mais qu'avez-vous donc fait à votre manteau ? » avec un gentil « La ferme Mrs. Hudson » prononcé en cœur par les deux amis bien confortablement installés. Elle s'en était alors allée en maugréant envers ses deux jeunes locataires qui je cite « n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises » et avait claquée la porte de sa cuisine.

Assis en chien de faïence les deux hommes avaient le sourire aux lèvres et avaient bien du mal à contenir leur fou-rire, c'est donc prit d'une hilarité méconnu chez eux que Mycroft retrouva son jeune frère et son ami. Voyant la pire chose qu'il puisse imaginer arriver Mycroft redescendit les marches lentement. Il voyait son frère changer et devenir de plus en plus … normal. Son cher petit frère devenait stupide. Honte à lui qui ne pouvait rien faire ! Il partit dans sa voiture et ne comptait pas revenir de sitôt, enfin ça c'était sans compter sur son « cher frère ».

\- Sherlock, je crois que l'on a fait fuir ton frère. Dit agréablement John.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème au contraire John, c'est une aubaine ! Répondit Sherlock.

\- Ah et pourquoi ? Questionna le blond.

\- Il ne viendra pas me casser les oreilles avec son babillage. Affirma le détective.

John ne répondit rien, il était bien trop concentré sur son thé. En effet celui-ci avait un petit arrière-gout qu'il ne pourrait nommer mais qui était différent de d'habitude.

-Mrs. Hudson ! Mrs. Hudson. Hurla John dans l'appartement.

\- Quoi ?! Pas la peine de crier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Souffla la logeuse.

\- Avez-vous changé le thé ? Interrogea John.

\- Oh … Eh bien oui. C'est un de nos nouveaux voisins qui me l'a donné, sa sœur travail dans un magasin de thé. Lui répondit Mrs. Hudson

\- Oh … D'accord. Fit John.

Elle redescendit avec le grincement des marches et disparut du champ de vision du médecin qui regardait maintenant son thé, soupçonneux.

\- Qui a-t-il John ? Demanda, dubitatif, Sherlock.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce thé n'est pas … Pas … comme d'hab.… d'habitude. Vacilla le médecin.

\- John ? Lança Sherlock.

Sherlock se rapprocha de son ami mais le sol commençait à tanguer sous ses pieds. Il n'atteignit pas le blond que son corps avait déjà touché le sol son ami ayant sa tête basculé sur l'appui tête de son fauteuil. Ils avaient été drogués. Une voix résonna.

\- Salut mes chéris ! Vous allez faire un gros dodo maintenant ! Hurla tout bonnement Moriarty.

James Moriarty entra dans la pièce principale, un grand sourire barrant ses lèvres.

* * *

Moriarty était tranquillement adossé à une table du petit appartement dans lequel il était posté. Il s'était introduit, il y a quelques heures dans l'appartement de son rival, j'ai nommé Sherlock Holmes et de son poisson, Watson. Les deux avaient été séparés, Sherlock était dans la chambre et le médecin dans le salon. Les pièces étant verrouillées ils ne pourraient pas s'en échapper. Pour l'instant son plan était réussi. Il avait préalablement demandé à Moran de retourner dans le taudis qu'habitait les deux hommes pour leurs récupérer des vêtements propres histoire de dire de ne pas être dépareillé devant lui, -même si autant le dire c'était mal parti-.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Watson. Son acolyte Sébastian était déjà revenu alors le médecin, amené de force dans la salle de bain eut tout le luxe de se laver confortablement, parce qu'entre son affaire et Moriarty il n'avait fait que boire du thé. Le blond était planté dans la salle d'eau sans savoir quoi faire, il fallut l'intervention du plus dangereux des criminels pour qu'il ose enfin bouger.

\- Alors Johnny boy on ne sait plus se servir d'une douche ? Fit Moriarty.

\- Bien sûr que si. Maugréât le dit Johnny

\- Et bien soit. Utilise là ! S'exclama gentiment Jim.

\- Ne criez pas si fort boss, vous allez réveiller l'autre. Reprit Sébastian.

\- Hum … oui tu as raison. Aller John il faut se laver. Lui répondit son patron.

\- L'autre … Qui l'autre ? Où est Sherlock ! Moriarty répondez moi ! Moriarty ! Interrogea John.

Trop tard la porte avait été fermée à clé de l'extérieur. Watson voyant qu'il ne sortirait pas s'il n'était pas propre se déshabilla -avec bien du mal, ses vêtement collaient à sa peau et il restait de la boue sur ses fringue toutes neuves-, quand il eut terminé il profita de l'eau chaude pendant quelques instants et se nettoya en profondeur, passant plusieurs fois sa peau au savon pour faire disparaitre toutes les odeurs.

\- Ca Sherlock tu me le paieras. Vociféra le médecin.

Une fois propre et sec il enfila ses vêtements et tambourina à la porte pour pouvoir sortir. C'est qu'habiller il faisait chaud dans cette pièce.

\- Alors c'est quoi tout ça Moriarty ? Dit John accompagné d'un geste nonchalant de la main prenant en compte toute cette situation.

Le dit Moriarty, assis sur sa chaise se retourna une pomme à moitié mangée entre les dents.

\- Dech quoi tu parlch ? S'interrompt Moriarty

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Et c'est où ici d'ailleurs ? Demanda, avec un semblant de calme, le blondinet.

\- Oh mais regarde par la fenêtre et tu verras où nous sommes. Lui intima Moriarty.

John se dirigea vers la dite fenêtre gardant au passage un œil sur Moriarty et vu.

\- Baker Street ! Tu as un appartement en face de chez nous ! S'exclama John.

\- Hum … Oui. Répondit tout simplement son kidnappeur.

L'ex militaire était bouche bée, ils étaient près du plus terrifiant des hommes et ils n'avaient jamais rien vu.

\- Depuis quand ? Jura John.

\- Depuis quand quoi ? Interrogea, faignant d'être intrigué, Moriarty.

\- Depuis quand tu es à Baker Street ?! Dit John mécontent.

\- Oh depuis déjà quelques temps …Éluda Jim.

\- Depuis trois mois, deux semaines, quatre jours, six heures et … douze minutes … maintenant. Ajouta la voix.

Sherlock venait de se réveiller et avait, sans nul doute, ouvert la porte soigneusement fermée de la chambre.

\- Sherlock. Dit John.

\- Moui ? Lui répondit son ami

\- Salle de bain … Fit Moriarty.

\- …

\- MAINTENANT ! Crièrent John et Moriarty d'une même voix. Tu sens horriblement mauvais, ce n'est pas sexy tout ça.

Voilà il ne manquait plus que les remarques acerbes de Moriarty pour mettre John dans un état … plus que mauvais. On pouvait sentir la tension émaner de lui.

\- Que. Faisons. Nous. ICI ! Hurla de nouveau John.

\- Attendons Sherlock. Je suis sûr qu'il a une idée. Lui répondit le brun, souriant.

John n'avait qu'une envie, faire manger à ce nain son sourire sarcastique. Autant dire qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

\- Sébastian tu peux aller dire à ce toxico qu'il ne vide pas toute l'eau chaude. Il n'est pas tout seul non plus. Demanda Jim à son associé.

\- D'accord. Fit simplement Sébastian.

\- Voulez-vous du thé cher ami ? Dit théâtralement Moriarty.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour toucher encore une seule fois de votre thé… Fit John en s'éloignant un peu de lui.

\- Bah … C'est ton souci, pas le miens. Fini par dire le plus jeune.

Moriarty se rapprocha sensiblement de John pour ne plus être séparé de lui que par une vingtaine de centimètres, le brun foncé étant à moitié allongé sur la table. Le psychopathe fixa longuement le vétéran et sans crier gare, juste pour expérimenter il se rapprocha encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Un ange passa avant que John ne s'écarte brusquement du l'homme en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce ... que vous faites ?! Dit John presque terrifié.

\- Moi ? Dit le prédateur. Mais rien d'important pourquoi ?

Tel un chat Jimmy contourna la table et avança vers le blond, son regard en disait long sur ces projets et son sourire faisait frémir la proie qu'était Watson. Celui-ci recula sur six bons mètres avant de rencontrer un obstacle : Une table basse. Il pâlit en voyant qu'il perdait la distance qui les séparait. Le temps qu'il enjambe l'objet de son malheur l'autre avait parcouru la distance et il se fit acculé sur le canapé juste derrière lui. Il était plaqué contre le dossier les yeux clos et la respiration saccadée. Il avait peur,

\- Un problème Johnny ? Interrogea Jim, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et Jim décida d'agir autrement. On ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de la planète sans pouvoir faire plier qui que ce soit à son emprise et à ne pas savoir changer sa tactique.

Jim passa donc ses jambes aux dessus de celles de l'autre et laissa son poids reposer sur Watson. Ce dernier ne semblait pas à l'aise mais autant dire que le brun foncé avait déjà vu pire comme réaction. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier dans l'équation, outre le fait que John avait un fou psychopathe sur ses jambes c'est qu'il avait toujours admiré ses hommes à l'intelligence hors norme, Sherlock était son meilleure ami, Mycroft était quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait toujours compter et Moriarty … Ah Moriarty il était tout ce que John ne pourrait jamais avoir. Un homme, pas trop jeune, intelligent, sûr de lui, beau gosse… Tout ce qu'il n'était plus en somme.

Pensant à cela le médecin baissa la tête empêchant le poids mort sur ses genoux de voir ses yeux. Ses yeux en larmes. Il ne serait jamais comme eux, jamais adulé comme eux. Il n'était là qu'en tant que … Poisson. Les lèvres de l'ami de Sherlock se plièrent en un sourire triste. Il était triste. Alors même s'il avait le mec le plus dangereux du monde sur lui il s'en foutait, parce que ce dit homme n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait observé la décomposition du visage de son aimé et n'avait pas compris. Une fois dans sa vie James Moriarty ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais faire attention Jim, il déprime facilement quand il pense à certaines choses. Balança Sherlock promptement.

Il relança.

\- Sébastian et moi allons acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour le réveillon puisque selon lui tu n'as rien dans ton frigo et il n'a pas pour habitude de ne pas faire la nouvelle année, seule fête qu'il fait d'ailleurs. Donc ne me le casse pas trop tu serais gentil. Je veux bien faire une trêve « fêtes » parce que ça peut être marrant de voir ce que tu peux faire mais je veux récupérer John dans les mêmes conditions que quand nous sommes arrivés. Le prévint le détective.

\- … Drogué ? Dit Jim la mine interrogative.

Sherlock n'écouta pas et s'en alla avec son nouvel associé. Ils avaient déjà conversés des invités et Sherlock avait hâte que ce soit fini. Il détestait faire les boutiques mais il avait perdu un pari et il devait laisser son ami avec ce fou psychopathe pendant … six heures au moins. Il était dix heures du matin et ils n'avaient le droit -ou l'obligation- de rentrer que vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Il était mal barré, surtout avec la tombe qu'il avait à côté de lui.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Baker Street Moriarty avait les mains posées sur les épaules de l'homme en face de lui, il les fit glisser et remonta son visage pour admirer ses yeux. Le blond essaya de s'interposer main il y mettait tellement peu de conviction que Jim balaya sa tentative d'un revers de main. Ses doigts caressaient la nuque, doucement, trop doucement pour le requin qu'était l'homme au costume mais comme tout le monde il savait faire preuve de douceur … Quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Mais pour l'instant c'était sûr que l'autre en avait besoin. Ses pouces reprirent leur massage sur la peau, il allait et venait lentement remontant de la base du cou vers les oreilles.

Moriarty sentit une pression sur ses cuisses ; lançant un rapide regard il remarqua les mains du plus vieux sur lui. Autant dire qu'il était ravi de ce changement. Ses doigts migrèrent vers les cheveux soyeux, ils étaient vraiment doux. Moriarty releva encore la tête et plongea dans le cou de Watson, posant ses lèvres sur la peau tendre et mordilla et lécha certains endroits. Il en retira des petites suppliques étouffées. Il était ravi de cet effet. Il s'appliqua à donner le même traitement à toute la peau découverte, restant dans cette position longtemps. Quand il jugea bon d'arrêter John allaitait durement et avait les yeux clos.

\- Alors John on a du mal à suivre ? Minauda le criminel.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais … ça. Éluda John d'un geste de la main, encore.

\- On a bien le droit de s'amuser non ? Interrogea Moriarty.

\- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Jouet ! Vociféra John.

\- Du calme, du calme … Fit Jim avec diplomatie.

\- Je suis calme. Dit John, boudeur.

\- J'ai mes raisons. Dit le tueur coupant l'état de l'homme devant lui.

Le silence revint dans la grande pièce, l'atmosphère était tendue et John regardait son vis-à-vis avec colère. L'autre ne lui semblait pas mentir, mais avec lui comment savoir qu'en effet il ne mentait pas ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu te dis que je mens … Confia le plus jeune.

\- En effet. Dit simplement John.

\- Ah John tellement prévisible mai tellement … toi. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Je te prouve que je ne mens pas et ensuite tu me laisse faire. Proposa-t-il.

\- Non. Interjecta John.

\- Alleeeez ! Supplia le brun.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi pour me prouver que tu ne mens pas ? Demanda suspicieusement le médecin.

Alors James quitta les jambes de son bien aimé gardant avec lui un pan de la chemise de ce dernier et s'allongea sur le reste du sofa entrainant à sa suite son congénère.

\- Fait ce que tu veux de moi. Souffla le soumis.

Cette phrase susurrée au creux de l'oreille de John raviva rapidement le désir qu'il ressentait juste avant mais l'homme restait dubitatif. Alors prudemment il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Lentement il bougea, caressant du bout de sa langue les lippes tentatrices. Le plus jeune céda le passage après avoir résister vaillamment -ou pas-. Leurs langues se caressèrent doucement, s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre. Elles s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. John avait les mains poser sur les hanches de son soumis, alors elles vinrent remonter vers ses flans et massèrent la peau à travers le tissu.

La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient faire était de se séparer mais leur condition humaine les obligeait à respirer alors leurs lèvres se décrochèrent et ils reprirent leur souffle, front contre front. Moriarty se laissait complétement dominer et John ne doutait plus de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit précédemment. L'autre ne tenterait rien contre lui c'était sûr, il prenait bien trop de plaisir dans cet échange pour se jouer de lui.

Moriarty passa ses mains autour du cou de John et pressa son bassin contre celui au-dessus de lui, frottant leurs érections naissantes. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert. C'était bon pour eux. Jim vint mordiller le lobes de l'oreille droite du médecin lui tirant un soupire satisfait. Ils partirent ainsi sur toute une découverte du corps de l'autre. Les boutons des chemises ne firent pas long feu ainsi que ceux des pantalons. Tout n'était que mordillements et succion.

* * *

En rentrant de leurs courses -bien plus tôt que prévu, Sherlock ayant presque tué une personne de peur- Moran et le détective retrouvèrent des vêtements éparpillés près du sofa mais personne dessus.

\- Soit Moriarty a tué John et est partit se changer, soit ils sont autre part et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils font. Dit Holmes en pensant à haute voix.

C'est à ce moment que dans le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement Sherlock et Sébastian entendirent deux cris étouffé par les murs bien isolés. De toute évidence les deux hommes venaient de finir leur petite histoire. Un silence encore plus long s'en suivis. Il était rempli de gêne. Les deux coursiers statufiés au milieu de salon commencèrent à bouger. Sherlock vira les fardeaux -aussi appelé communément « vêtements »- et s'installa sur le sofa pour fermer les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête et s'était compréhensible mais il ne ferrait jamais le ménage ou la cuisine, il laissait ça à une personne lambda -lambda désignant évidemment un pigeon bon à rien- enfin si l'on pouvait considérer que Sébastian était une personne lambda.

C'est pour cela que l'homme se retrouva à tout ranger tout seul, il lui fallut environ vingt minutes pour que tout soit propre. Il alla alors vers la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon et sortit toutes leurs victuailles mettant les buches au congélateur et les volailles au frigo le temps de tout préparer.

\- Je pense qu'il serait bon d'appeler vos invités pour les prévenir qu'ils peuvent venir. Ordonna Sébastian.

\- Moui … Attends tu me demande ça à moi ?! Dit Sherlock amusé.

\- Oui et il n'y a pas d'objection possible. Fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, abasourdit. Il se laissa retomber sur le sofa laissant un soupire las passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il attrapa ensuite son portable dans sa poche de manteau et envoya un texto de groupe à tous ses invités. Il ne laissait à personne la possibilité de ne pas venir. C'était impossible. Il entendit ensuite Sébastian se mettre au travail et laissa sa fatigue le gagner. Son ennemi dormait -enfin ça il l'espérait- dans la cambre d'à côté et l'autre faisait la cuisine, il pouvait s'accorder quelques minutes.

Bien sur les quelques minutes se transformèrent en quelques heures.

* * *

Sherlock fut réveillé par Sébastian vers dix-neuf heures.

\- Rentre chez toi et habille-toi de façon descente. Dicta l'homme de main.

\- Je m'habille toujours de façon descente. Dit Sherlock bougon.

Moran ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la chambre avec toutes les affaires qui avaient été éparpillées dans le salon. Il entra dedans. Elle était plongée dans la peine-ombre, les rideaux tirés pour empêcher le peu de lumière de passer. Sébastian en ouvrit un pour un peu de visibilité et alluma une lampe de chevet.

\- Il serait temps de vous réveiller ! Décréta Sébastian.

\- Humm ... Pas envie. Gémit Moriarty encore enormity.

\- John debout. Demanda l'homme réveillé.

\- Mouais mouais. Fit John non convaincu.

\- Il ne vous reste qu'une petite heure avant que les autres invités n'arrivent. Informa l'homme.

Moriarty se relava d'un coup s'extrayant des bras du médecin.

\- Les autres invités ? Demanda-t-il soudainement bien réveillé.

\- Sherlock a appelé des amis à vous docteur Watson. Dit Sébastian.

Sébastian avait complétement ignoré son patron et était déjà en train de repartir. Il sortir de la chambre et partit vers la sienne pour prendre une douche ; les trois dindes cuisant dans le four.

* * *

\- Super … Soupira Jim.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda son amant.

\- Des invités ? Les connaissances de Sherlock son pratiquement toutes stupides ! Balança nonchalamment Moriarty.

\- Merci c'est gentil. Fit John.

\- Plaît-il ? Lui répondit Jim, joueur

\- Pff. Allez je vais rentrer et prendre une douche pour me changer. Dit John en s'étirant.

\- Ou tu peux aussi prendre une douche ici. Minauda le criminel.

James venait d'enserrer des hanches de John avec ses bras dans l'espoir de le voir rester. C'était sans compter sur le blond pour s'en aller.

\- Jimmy je n'ai pas de vêtement de soirée ici. Dit-il en repoussant le dit Jimmy.

\- Mouais … Je suis quand même bien gentil de te laisser partir. Bouda James.

\- Tu auras tout le luxe de me torturer une autre fois. Lui lança distraitement le plus vieux.

\- Ah oui ? De quelle manière ? Dit-il joueur.

John lui lança un regard qui trahissait sa pensée profonde « T'es sérieux là ? ». A cela Moriarty répondit d'un grand sourire prédateur et légèrement flippant. John prit ses affaires et se rhabilla prestement, l'homme allongé dans le lit le dévorait déjà du regard.

\- Bon j'y vais. Conclue John.

\- Hum, hum. On se voit tout à l'heure. Soupira Moriarty.

\- Oui. Termina John, non sans embrasser doucement les lèvres du brun avant de partir.

* * *

Sherlock et John se croisèrent dans le salon du 221B Baker Street. Aucun ne parla de ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée. C'était déjà assez particulier pour en rajouter. Même l'humour douteux de Sherlock l'avait quitté tellement il avait été gêné d'entendre la fin des ébats de son meilleur ami. Quand ils furent douchés et habillés -Sherlock d'un costume comme à son habitude et John d'un ensemble gris foncé- ils repartirent en face dans l'antre de leur ennemi -plus si ennemi que ça à cette heure-.

La soirée commença bien jusqu'à l'arrivé des invités. Sherlock avait cru bon d'invité TOUT le monde. Soit Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly, Anderson et Donovan, Mrs Hudson et Irène Adler. Il était donc onze et la suite s'annonçait être longue et hasardeuse.

Les premiers arrivés furent Lestrade et Molly, l'un était tendu mais souriait vaguement l'autre souriait largement mais avait ignoré royalement son ancien petit ami. Celui-ci, posté entre John et Sherlock ne fut pas peiné ou ne ressentit pas de sympathie envers. Il la tolérait et c'était tout.

Les suivant furent Donovan et Anderson qui ne dirent bonsoir qu'à Molly et Lestrade, les autres ne s'occupant pas du tout d'eux. Après tout selon les dires de Sherlock trente minutes plus tôt ils n'étaient là que pour se faire lincher.

Ensuite vint Mrs Hudson qui souhaita bonsoir à tout le monde -sauf Donovan et Anderson qui s'étaient trouvés un petit coin pour proférer des menaces sourdes envers les autres convives- et Irène Adler qui imita Mrs Hudson et partit parler avec Sébastian, en effet elle s'était dirigée vers Sherlock mais celui-ci l'avait remballé bien gentiment en lui disant d'aller faire la tapisserie ailleurs -traduction, qu'elle aille s'occuper discrètement et sans bruit loin de lui-.

Vint en dernier Mycroft Holmes, seul et rejeté de la société, il salua tout le monde mais sans plus. Ils étaient donc au complet, le champagne avait été ouvert et Sébastian s'était occupé de la répartition des coupes. Il avait aussi aménagé la grande table. Il y avait des noms devant chaque assiette. Quand ils virent qu'ils étaient placés tous les membres de la pièce regardèrent à côté de qui ils étaient.

En se plaçant devant l'un des plus longs côtés de la table on pouvait voir tout à droite Mycroft, à sa gauche Adler, ensuite Donovan et Anderson. A l'extrémité gauche il y avait le nom de Sébastian, à sa suite, Moriarty, puis John et Sherlock, pour finir par Lestrade et Molly et Mrs Hudson à l'extrémité droite, à la droite de Mycroft.

Tout cela s'annonçait réjouissant.

La soirée était calme malgré les personnes réunis, les uns parlaient avec les autres et n'allaient pas vers les électrons libres et radioactifs -comme Sherlock, Mycroft ou Moriarty-. Mrs Hudson racontait toutes ses histoires à qui voulait bien l'écouter et elle avait du public, Lestrade, Molly et Adler étaient fascinés par ce qu'elle racontait. Sherlock, John, Moriarty et Sébastian parlait ensemble. Donovan et Anderson était repartis dans leur coin et Mycroft passait un appel à on ne sait qui avec la tête du type qui prépare quelque chose de louche.

Le calme se fit en un instant quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin de cuisson des dindes retentit.

\- Bien chers amis ! Allons manger ces volatiles narcissiques et naïfs ! S'amusa Sherlock.

\- Sherlock on appelle ça des dindes. Dit John ne façon lasse.

\- Mon appellation est bien meilleure que la tienne John ! Fit Sherlock condescendant.

C'est ainsi que tous partirent vers la table ayant déjà envie de s'enfuir. Le repas se passa sans réel problème jusqu'à ce qu'un Sherlock éméché ayant bu plus de vin et de champagne que de raison monta quasiment sur la table et balança un :

\- Je suis la reine d'Angleterre prosternez-vous devant moi ! Dit le détective en butant sur certains mots.

\- T'es surtout taré. S'amusa à dire Donovan.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir Donovan mais quand on ne sait pas cacher tout un pataquès social on se tait. Lui fit l'homme ivre.

\- Un pataquès social ? Se demanda Lestrade.

\- Oui Greg, une liaison. Traduisit John.

\- Merci John ! Maintenant à genoux. Fit Sherlock.

\- Non de dieu, n'organisez plus de repas de fêtes avec lui. Se plaignit Mycroft.

\- Sherlock chéri descendez de cette table. Demanda Mrs. Hudson.

\- Mrs Hudson si c'est pour … pour dire … AAAH ... Cria Sherlock.

Sherlock ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il était sur l'épaule de Sébastian pour un petit tour dans une chambre histoire de le faire taire. Tout le monde entendit les cris impuissants du détective.

\- Noooon ! Fit le sociopathe mécontent.

Un ange passa.

\- Enfin débarrassé ! Se réjouis les deux inspecteurs.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous seriez déjà mort vous deux. Dit tranquillement Jim.

\- Jim n'en rajoute pas. Le reprit John.

\- Mais je ne dis que la vérité Johnny boy. Se défendit-il.

Sébastian revint et débarrassa toutes les assiettes pour en amener de nouvelles garnies d'une jolie part de buche glacé. Tout le monde mangea dans le calme -enfin la plupart surveillaient les plus soul pour leur éviter un tour dans la chambre-. Quand Moran jugea bon de ramener Sherlock tout le monde avait fini sa buche, ils étaient donc repartit dans le salon pour … regarder un film. Sherlock était à l'écart et mangeait sa buche, boudeur. A cette vue Moriarty était plié en deux.

\- Alors Sherlock pas capable d'être sage ? Dit-il.

\- Il a toujours était comme ça, toujours aussi pénible. Fit Mycroft comme un martyr.

\- Mycroft ! Gronda John.

\- Mais quoi je ne dis que la vérité. Brailla le grand frère.

\- C'est votre petit frère quand même. Moralisa Mrs Hudson.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Trancha Mycroft.

\- MYCROFT ! Aboyèrent John et la logeuse d'une même voix.

\- Assez. Fit calmement Sébastian.

L'homme de main venait de parler, il était l'un des rares calmes. Il finit de mettre le film en route. The Avengers. C'était mal barré pensa John. Et comme prévu la fin de soirée fut mouvementée. Entre Anderson et Donovan qui se prenait toutes les insultes possibles en pleine tête, Moriarty, Mycroft, Sherlock et John qui préféraient Loki alors que Lestrade, Molly et Mrs Hudson défendaient que les Avengers étaient meilleurs ce fut dans un capharnaüm de cris que tout le monde fut expédier dans des salles différentes ou aux coins des murs de la grande pièce, histoire de leur apprendre à vivre.


End file.
